


I Need To Be Free

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Rape, They are all agents, twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Blue)Square: Case FicMedia: FicletshadowhuntersloverforeverMagnus does something unexpected. It is now up to Alec to save his husband's life and their future.





	I Need To Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. Another day, another fic. Enjoy. 
> 
> I would also like to thank [Jillyfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillyfae) for beta-ing this fic.

Alec rushed into Luke's office. Luke had texted him 911.

“What's the matter? Why did you text 911?”

“Magnus was just spotted at JFK under a different name.”

Alec’s face blanched. He hadn't seen his husband in two years. He didn't know if he was alive for the past 5 months. _Magnus is back?_

“What? When?”

“Last night. He flew in from Jakarta.”

“Last night!? And you're telling me this now? I haven't seen my husband in two years. Didn't know if he was dead or alive for five months. Couldn't deploy a rescue mission lest he was alive. And you kept this from me?” Alec nearly shouted.

“Alec, I understand but you know that we have protocols to follow. We have reason to believe that Magnus Bane has been compromised.” Luke said with a heavy sigh. He didn't want to believe it but he had compelling evidence.

“WHAT!? No. No. No. That is not possible. Magnus would never betray us. You know your son Luke. He would never-”

“I know. I didn't believe it at first. But I have solid intel. He wasn't the only infiltrator. I had someone else there. He has photographic, video and audio evidence that Magnus had planned some of the minor attacks in Europe. He has come to the States to carry out something here. There has been vigorous chatter.” Luke mumbled, like he couldn't believe it himself.

No. Alec couldn't believe this. Magnus would never do that. America gave him a home and family. He found happiness here. He would never betray his country like this. But Indonesia was where he was born.

_Alec don't go down that road. You aren't helping anyone._

He looked up at Luke.

“What do we do know? Do we wait for him to make contact? He knows that our networks have already picked him up.”

“We wait for him to make contact. Probably your house will be the first place he'll visit. I'm not sending any agents as of now. But soon we will have a shoot on sight order, and I won't be able to save either of you. Get to the bottom of this and find out if Magnus really betrayed us.”

“Yes, Sir.”

With that Alec left the office. He didn't go back home.He needed to mentally prepare himself for the possibility that Magnus had been compromised.

He skimmed through the intel Luke had received from the other mole and found that it was consistent. It seemed consistent. Did it seem too consistent? Was it suspiciously neat? Was that just wishful thinking because he wanted to save Magnus? Could the other agent have turned against the Agency? Was he setting Magnus up so he could protect his own identity? If he fabricated evidence and had Magnus killed on home soil, he would have saved his own ass.So he could then fabricate evidence and have Magnus killed on home soil and cover his ass. This seemed probable.

He emailed Luke his theory and Luke sent him two words.

**Prove it.**

That was a bit difficult. All he had were his theories. Which were based on the fact that he wanted to protect his husband. He couldn't write that in a report. He would probably be tried as an accomplice to a terrorist. He needed to see Magnus. He needed to know why he hadn't contacted him for five months. He needed answers.

The burner phone. Magnus and Alec had a pair of burner phones which could only be used in the States. Alec knew where he kept his phone and Magnus knew where he kept his. Alec rushed to the garage where his suburban was parked. He took out a small box from under his seat. He took the phone out and dialled the only number on it.

_“The number you are trying to call doesn't exist.”_

Alec shut his eyes. Magnus removed all traces of the number from the communications web. _He isn't compromised. He has gone rogue._

Alec went back to his office. He pulled up all the files on the places Magnus had apparently attacked. Factories, warehouses, empty nightclubs, empty restaurants. The casualty count was also minimum. Maybe three or four workers at most. There was no pattern, no reason why he would randomly select these locations.

He decided to go to Izzy. He needed a fresh set of eyes on the information and she had a knack for finding needles in haystacks. He walked to her office.

“Hey Izzy, you got time?”

“Yeah big brother what's up?”

“I got these totally unrelated bombings that were done by the same cell. I can't figure out the motive. There's no correlation or motive.”

“Give them to me.”

She immediately read through all the information. Alec had removed mentions of Magnus. He wasn't ready to tell Izzy yet. She typed something in her computer. She was frowning.

“What's wrong?”

“All of these warehouses and factories are owned by different shell companies. None of them have any real ownership. But what's strange is that every single shell company has this design that isn't visible in the first glance. All the shell companies belong to one company. This is an act of revenge.”

Revenge. _What does Magnus need revenge for?_

“Who's the owner?”

“Well after tracking through 8 different Cayman Island bank accounts, it leads to this small corporation called Edom enterprises. However Edom is owned by Asmodeus & Co. Someone is trying to attack Asmodeus Brown.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Magnus was going to kill his father and kill himself in the process. Alec needed to speak with Luke.

“Thanks Izzy. I need to go.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He rushed to Luke's office. He entered to the find the man on a call. He waited to he was done.

“Yes Alec. Why did you barge in?”

“Magnus has gone rogue. I haven't met him but I think I know why he is doing what he is doing.”

Alec continued

“The places he attacked all over Europe were warehouses, factories and empty nightclubs, generally when there weren't many people around. Only a handful of staff were killed. So Izzy traced the owners of these establishments and found that they were owned by shell companies. Those were traced back to Edom Enterprises which is directly a part of Asmodeus & Co. Magnus is trying to kill his father. Now the motive, I'm not clear about. Probably to do with his own story but there has been rumours that these companies are all fronts for drug and human trafficking. Women and children are being trafficked from Indonesia. We have to stop him before he does anything which will put him on the death penalty.”

Luke called in for backup. Officers were to be sent to Asmodeus’ office and home.

“Sir I'm still going to go home and see if Magnus has left any clues about where he's going to go.”

“You do that and you call me the moment you get anything. Do not be a hero.” Luke reminded him.

Alec nodded and ran out of the office. He didn't bother about traffic rules and regulations and just sped home. He haphazardly parked his car and rushed in. The security code hadn't been overridden. But he was sure that Magnus wouldn't use the front door.

He slowly entered the house with his gun raised. The living room looked clear except for the balcony doors. They were wide open. He went to the balcony but nothing was there. He looked at every corner and nook closely but nothing was there. He then checked the offices and kitchen. Nothing. The guest bedrooms were currently locked so Alec decided to head to the bedroom.

He entered the room slowly. Nothing was out of order. He looked at bed and stopped short. An envelope had been carefully placed there with a cursive M on it. _Magnus left a letter?_

He sat on the bed. He kept the gun and lifted the envelope. There was something inside it. He opened it and shook it onto the bed. A letter and a ring fell out. Alec choked.

It was Magnus’ wedding ring.

Alec felt the sting in his eyes as he grabbed the ring and opened the letter.

_My Dear Alexander,_

_How are you my love? I haven't seen you in two years. That's quite some time. I haven't been able to contact you in five months. I'm so sorry for that. By the time you receive this letter and the ring, you may have realised why I'm doing this. I know that it isn't the law going rogue like this, but I have to do it. People like him hide behind the law. They have paid their way everywhere. There's no prosecuting them. I saw my mother die at his hands and I have no idea how many more like her have died. I saw little girls as old as Madzie being forced into prostitution and being trafficked. They were being sold at auctions. I can't let him hide behind his “legitimate businesses”. I know this isn't the right way to justice but I can't. You have no idea what it's like to grow up as a child of rape. My mother loved me and hated me. I constantly reminded her of the darkness in her life. She must've been so relieved when she died and got away from me. At least that's what I believe. I can't let children like me go through this. I can't. I am returning the ring because I don't want you to be remembered as the agent whose husband was the traitor. I don't want my choices affecting you but I know it will. Alexander please don't stop me. I need to finish this. I need to finish this. This started with me and this ends with me. I love you. Forever and always._

_Magnus_

Alec was sobbing by the time he was done reading the letter. He had no idea that Magnus felt that way. He had to stop him. He couldn't let Magnus throw away his life. How was he going to find him in all of New York? He re-read the letter and tried to find a hint. Suddenly his eyes fell on the line.

_This started with me and this ends with me._

This might be the clue. It started with him, as in his birth. So somewhere his mother lived. Or where Magnus grew up till he was eight. Magnus never told Alec about his life before the foster homes. It reminded him about too much darkness.

He immediately called up Luke.

 _“Have you got any clue where my son is?”_ the man asked.

“Where did Magnus grow up before he was sent to his first foster home.”

_“Wait. I need to check the files. It's gonna take me some time. They are ages old. I got him twenty-three years ago. Hmmmm. The social worker listed an address.”_

“Is it in New York?”

_“No. The address points to a brothel in New Jersey.”_

“His mom.”

_“What?”_

“He was a child of rape and his mother was trafficked to America from Indonesia. That brothel might be where she was sent. Send me the address. I'm going in.”

Alec hung up and took Magnus’ ring. He slipped it in the chain which carried his ring so that he didn't lose it on the job. Wait. There was an engraving on Magnus’ ring. Alec looked closely. They were gps coordinates. He typed it in his phone and it showed him the location of a bus station. Magnus might have stashed something in a bus locker.

He rushed out of his house and got into his car. Alec typed in the coordinates and drove to the bus station. He rushed in as soon as he reached the station. He looked at the ring and a 810 was written after the coordinates. He searched for locker 810 but realised that he didn't have a key. He went to the reception.

“Uh. Hi. I think I lost the key to locker 810.”

“Don't worry, here's the key.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome Mr Bane.”

Magnus knew that Alec would go to the locker. That clever, gorgeous man. He quickly opened the locker and found a huge thick brown envelope. He took it and rushed to the car. Opening it, hundreds of photos and other documents fell out. They were of Asmodeus and his associates. The documents were detailed with his legal and illegal business deals. Magnus had truly blown the whistle on corruption. There were also some senators and judges.

He saw that Luke had sent in the directions to the brothel. He called him up through the car system.

“Luke, send in a team to arrest Asmodeus and his associates. Magnus has photographic evidence as well as documents proving him to be a culprit. He also has named some famous senators and judges. This will be a massive blow to the government and justice department.”

_“We'll deal with that later. Keep the evidence safe. I'll meet you on site.”_

Alec stepped on the gas. It took him some time and he hoped Magnus hasn't done anything drastic. He reached the brothel and entered it. Amongst the girls and the strobe lights, he saw Asmodeus sitting there, still alive. He needed to find Magnus. He saw a girl, not more than five years old. He crouched down.

“Hi. Do you know where the others are kept?”

She pointed towards the stair leading to the basement. Magnus would be there. He had to be. Alec slowly climbed down the stairs. He saw two guards lying unconscious. Magnus’ handiwork. He heard a sound from the last room. He tread towards it and saw that Magnus was pushing the girls out of the window. He had made sure that girls trapped there were free.

“Magnus”

He startled and turned around.

“Alexander. What are you doing here? I told you not to come.”

“Did you really expect me to sit back and see you throw yourself away, throw us away. I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere. I promised you for better or for worse.”

“Alexander, you know that I need to do this. The evidence isn't enough.”

“It is enough to get Asmodeus convicted. The rest can be part of an investigation that will bring everyone down. Magnus, don't do this.”

“I'm so sorry Alec, but I can't.”

Alec didn't see it coming, but he felt the back of the gun hitting his head.

#####

Alec groaned as he woke up. He looked around himself and then remembered what happened. He got up on his feet and rushed towards the stairs when he heard a shout.

“DROP YOUR WEAPON ON THE GROUND AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP.”

And then a gunshot.

##

Alec rushed up the stairs to find one of Asmodeus’ guards dead and the rest in handcuffs. He went outside and saw Luke talking to some agents.

“Luke!”

“Alec. I need the evidence now.”

“Yeah. Come on.”

They go to Alec's car and he hands Luke the evidence.

“What's going to happen to Magnus now?”

“He is under arrest and will be charged with attempted murder.”

“Isn't there anything we can do?”

“Listen, this evidence might reduce the sentence. The other agent I was talking about was actually compromised so the bombings can be pinned on him as he had a part in it. Other than that we can't help. Maybe he'll get a reduced sentence.” Luke said with a grimace.

Alec nodded. He wanted to see Magnus but he had already been taken away.

###

“Will the defendant please rise?”

Magnus rose along with his lawyer.

“The court finds the defendant guilty of attempted homicide and the sentence given is 4 years in jail. However due to his involvement in bringing offenders to justice, he is being given a reduced sentence of eight months. However he will not be allowed to work for law enforcement anymore.”

Magnus had tears streaming down his face. He could do eight months. He could also live with the fact that he didn't have to be an agent anymore. He was finally free of all his shackles.

He turned to look at Alec, who was also crying and had a smile on his face. They were going to be okay.

###

Alec was eagerly waiting in front of the penitentiary. Magnus was coming home today. He had done his time, now he could come home. He checked his watch and it finally struck twelve. He heard the gates and looked up and saw Magnus smiling at him.

“Hey Magnus”

“Hi Alexander”

Alec couldn't control himself any longer. He hadn't touched his husband in three years so he grabbed Magnus’ collars and kissed him hard. Magnus enthusiastically responded. When they came up for air, Magnus gave one of his gorgeous smiles.

“Magnus, there's some good news. Asmodeus was sentenced to a life in prison yesterday morning. Most of the judges were sentenced to five to ten years in jail. You are finally free of his shackles. So what's the first thing you want to do as a free man?”

“That's good news Alec. That's really good news. The girls and women like my mother have finally received some justice. As a free man, the first thing I want to do is go home. Let's go home.” Magnus smiled at him.

“Wait. Magnus before we go home, I need to give you something.”

Alec pulled out a chain from underneath his shirt. It carried their rings. He took Magnus’ ring out and put it on his finger. He looked up to see tears streaming down Magnus’ face.

“I'm so sorry Alexander.” Magnus sobbed.

“It's fine. I understand why you did it. It's over now. You're home now”

Magnus tightly hugged Alec and stayed there for a while. Then with a smile he grabbed Alec's hand and went towards the car.

It was a new beginning for them. Magnus was finally free from the darkness that was his past. He was finally able to breathe. He could now live his life without the guilt drowning him.


End file.
